


Cae El Sol

by Neko48



Series: Retos [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: Una blanca ciudad, conocida por muchos como el limbo.Nadie desea quedarse, y quienes lo intentan, la dejan por la desesperación.Mas un alma, una mujer de cabellos verde oscuro y ojos azules, permanece en ella.Contemplando desde su ventana mientras el sol ilumina la marca de trébol en su rostro.*El universo y los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano**Todos los derechos reservados*
Relationships: Luce/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Retos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046128





	Cae El Sol

Cae el sol en el balcón, anunciando una vez más que el ritual llamado día se terminó.

La verdad es que no ha sido fácil.

La verdad es que no ha sido fácil para los dos.

Sigo aquí esperando por ti.

Yo quiero ir a algún lugar en donde pueda despertar.

Yo quiero verte sonreír y que no tengas que mentir.

No ves que estoy, estoy aquí dejando toda mi verdad.

No queda nadie en la ciudad pero por vos me quedo acá.

Sola en esa ciudad blanca, permanecía observando desde su ventana.

Contemplando con sus grandes ojos azules el grácil caminar de un hombre de traje y fedorra, a través del cristal.

Y no sé qué fue de más.

Yo no sé qué estuvo mal.

Tan poco tiempo en el que pasaron tantas cosas, y aún no lograba entender que hicieron para merecer ese final.

Y la luz me cegó en tu camino.

Descubrí, entendí el infinito entre los dos.

Vida y muerte. Ese era su infinito.

Sigo aquí esperando por tí.

Aunque las décadas pasen y ella sea la única que queda esperando en esa ciudad del olvido.

Yo quiero ir a algún lugar en donde pueda despertar.

El deseo que la azotaba de forma continua, pero que no podía ser cumplido.

Yo quiero verte sonreír y que no tengas que mentir.

Y para eso esperaría.

Esperaría a que él la alcance y pueda verlo sonreír sin tragarse su dolor.

No ves que estoy, estoy aquí dejando toda mi verdad.

Aquella que tanto se guardó en vida al saber de antemano su destino.

No queda nadie en la ciudad pero por vos me quedo acá.

Sigo aquí esperando por tí.

No se como voy a hacer.

Estar solo era duro.

Yo quiero ir a algún lugar en donde pueda despertar.

Despertar a su lado y nunca dejarlo.

Yo quiero verte sonreír y que no tengas que mentir.

Como aquellas veces que tomaban el té y caminaban de la mano.

No ves que estoy, estoy aquí gritando toda mi verdad.

La verdad de amarlo, de añorarlo, de maldecir al destino que por envidia los separó.

No queda nadie en la ciudad pero por vos me quedo acá.

Sigo esperando por los dos.

Porque las despedidas duelen.

Pero la esperanza persiste por recuperar aquello que perdiste.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> YO: ¡Esta vez mi mente no reventó(≧▽≦)!
> 
> REBORN: Pero tu cabeza si lo hará. —Dice con una voz de ultratumba mientras Leon se transforma en una pistola.
> 
> 3...
> 
> 2...
> 
> 1...
> 
> YO: ¡¡Auxilio｡:ﾟ(;'O';)ﾟ:｡!! ¡¡VadaSilva4 Tú me diste la canción y La-ONU_ tú pusiste el reto así que ayúdenme ༼;'༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽!!
> 
> 392 palabras que sentenciaron mi condena ಥ‿ಥ.
> 
> Trilogía de retos con JessicaLiriano, VadaSilva4 y La-ONU_.
> 
> Reto impuesto por JessicaLiriano: song fic.
> 
> Completado🥳.
> 
> Canción: Cae el Sol de Airbag, nominada para mi por VadaSilva4.


End file.
